


Accidental

by cherrysprite



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arguing, Fights, First Kiss, Gay Panic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, friends to...lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite
Summary: Asher and Jordan weren't getting along, that was clear to everyone to see.





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> this is a hot damn MESS but i hope you get some kind of enjoyment out of it, lmao

Jordan and Asher's friendship  was rocky ever since Spencer showed up in Beverly High, everyone knew that. While they hung out together and in groups, it didn't take someone with perfect vision to tell that things were strained, and it wasn't even always the new guy's fault. It just seemed like the quarterback and wide receiver simply couldn't get along for more than a few hours at a time before starting to fight again.

The problem still remained even after they tried to mend their friendship after the playbook debacle. Everything was still a little tense regardless of what they were doing, and neither one really knew how to fix it. All they could understand was that things didn’t seem to be going back to normal like they usually did, and it was making them both distant.

Even then, they still tried to hang out like they did before. Jordan invited Asher over a lot to play video games and he came over to Asher’s to swim, but things still weren’t the same. At least they shared a space.

They were in Asher’s room when they got into their second argument of the week, on a  _ Monday _ , no less, and Asher was really starting to regret asking Jordan if he wanted to come over that afternoon. He had done it in hopes of just chilling out and avoiding talk about the obvious, like Spencer, Layla, or football, but it wasn’t going well. 

Jordan was actually starting to warm up to Spencer for once, or at least trying to, no longer excluding him from things the team or a group of them were doing. “It’s not like I explicitly invited him, I just didn’t  _ not  _ tell him we were going. He would have found out from Layla anyway.”

“He still can’t play on a team or get his head out of his ass. I don’t care whatever his title is, he’s not the only good player.”

“Nobody said he was,” Jordan argued. “Are you seriously still pissed about this? It was four days ago, Ash, get a grip.”

Asher rolled his eyes as he remembered Friday’s events, involving a mural Layla and the rest of student council were doing on campus. She had asked the football team to help out, doing mostly heavy lifting but some painting if they wanted to, claiming it would boost their image at the school to be supporting the arts. Coach Baker hadn’t taken much convincing, so all of them were stuck after school, hot and sweaty, carrying supplies around while Asher tried to  maneuver around so he didn’t get anything on himself, forgetting to pack a change of cheaper clothes. 

The mural itself was great, brightly colored and bold, but it involved leaking cans, paint-slick hands, a crash, and then red paint all over some very expensive shoes without a single apology. Asher still seethed thinking about it. Not a single apology, just a passive “my bad” and a smirk that made him want to punch the other boy right in his smug face. Spencer had walked off, leaving Asher covered in bright, staining red.

Asher normally wouldn’t get so mad over something that petty, and it wasn’t so much the paint part that bothered him. The money he lost with no reason had flashed before him, money he couldn’t really afford to spend in the first place, much less replace something with, given their situation. Those stupid scrubbed-pink shoes had been one of the only good, unnecessary, just-for-him things he had bought that month with money he made himself. More than that was the pleased, completely unapologetic look on Spencer’s face and the laughter of his friends and former friends, of  _ Jordan _ , who was supposed to be on  _ his  _ side. 

It was the complete and total loss of control.

“I bet if you asked him he would pay you back.”

Asher rolled his eyes again and got up off the bed, starting to feel  anger bubble up under his skin, no longer wanting to be so close. “He fucking  _ laughed  _ at me.”

“This is a stupid thing to be mad about. You’re acting like a child,” Jordan remarked, and Asher wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen a more rage-inducing look on his friend’s face. Asher ground his teeth and clenched his jaw, and weirdly enough, felt the back of his eyes prick with...tears?

Jordan just didn’t get it, he never did, that wasn’t new. His family might have problems, but nothing was being ripped away from him without any warning like it was every time Asher walked through his front door. First it was his mom, then his money, his girlfriend,  ad now the goddamned pink stained black and white shoes that were shoved into his closet. Being called a child on top of it all...what was Jordan trying to be, a copy of his fucking father?

“You’re always on his side!” Asher shouted before he could stop himself, rearing on Jordan accusingly.

“What? No, I’m not!” Jordan scoffed.

“Oh, shut up! What, is he your new best friend now? Is he the guy you’ve been spending every day of your life with since you were nine? The one who helped you train for the football team and helped you when you were throwing up, knowing that you both hated it? Huh?” Asher demanded, feeling a lump in his throat start to form. “I get it, it’s the Jordan and Spencer show now. No room for the others, right?”

“Shut up,” Jordan growled, standing up off the bed as well and walking over to Asher. “You don’t  _ get  _ to talk to me like that. Spencer never betrayed us.”

Asher would be lying if he said that didn’t hurt, but he had learned long ago not to let a jab like that completely break his stride. “Oh, of course, he didn’t make a mistake like getting mad and helping out the other side or smoking weed right before a state-mandated drug test because he was being too much of a little bitch to deal with his problems sober.”

Asher stumbled backwards slightly when both of Jordan’s hands reached out to shove him backwards, but he stood his ground. “You have no right to talk about being sober!” Jordan growled low in his chest, and something in Asher’s chest felt like it snapped as his own arms pushed out to jostle the taller boy. He pushed as hard as he could and Jordan almost lost his footing. “ _ Fuck  _ you.”

“Look, I said I was sorry! What else do you want me to do?” Asher shouted while pushing Jordan back again, getting hit in return, a punch to his  diaphragm that sent him farther backwards and was much harder to recover from as it knocked the air out of him. He caught his breath and reared up again, knowing what fighting with Jordan was like. It was relentless until Jordan managed to snap out of it and play the bigger man or someone came to stop it, but Asher somehow assumed that it would be the first one. 

Before he really got a chance to stand up straight again, Jordan pushed him again and his eyes widened as he fell backwards, back hitting the hardwood in his room with a hard thud. Jordan offered no response to Asher’s question, too busy getting kicked in the kneecap and sent down right on top of him to respond. 

Asher paid no mind to Jordan’s hand brushing under his shirt as they both smacked at each other. “What the fuck?” Asher scoffed when he started to actually hurt. Jordan tossed a leg over him so he was completely on top of him and in control, and the smaller of the two knew what the outcome of this would be – either Asher would have a broken nose or Jordan would run out of there, both of them mostly unscathed. He didn’t like either of those options, the control once again gone, only causing him to get angrier.

Before he realized  what he was doing, he was managing to get one hand away and smack Jordan hard across the face, so much that it left a light impression and sting behind while the loud sound reverberated throughout the room. Jordan gasped in surprise, nostrils flaring and eyes widening when he realized what Asher had done. 

Asher’s wrist was then encircled by one of Jordan’s large hands, his knuckles hitting the floor with a clack as the larger boy pinned his arm down forcefully before moving onto the other. Asher writhed, teeth clenched and head banging against the wood in frustration, sending shockwaves of pain through his body.

Jordan didn’t relent, sitting on Asher’s thighs and holding his wrists so hard they could bruise, until Asher stopped moving, only his eyes showing the fury that had once been hitting him in the face. They were both panting for breath and sweating by the time Asher finally calmed down, and Jordan could feel Asher moving around underneath him in pursuit of air.

The adrenaline was still pumping when Asher finally took note of the position they were in, Jordan straddling him and holding him down, and it looked like Jordan was doing the same. His brown eyes were running up and down Asher’s body, looking somewhat shocked at himself, but he made no move to get up.

Asher had barely any time to register the heat that came with Jordan’s attention to his body before their eyes met, both of their chests still heaving as an entirely new wave of feeling came over Jordan that Asher didn’t feel as soon.

The blond boy’s eyes widened when Jordan came closer to him, so quickly that he didn’t have any time to realize what he was doing. He felt a pair of warm lips on his own and his first response was to push him off, but he found that he couldn’t, and not just because Jordan still had his wrists pinned. His eyes closed on their own volition as Jordan’s mouth started to move against his own, fast, hot, and desperate, until Asher went helplessly with his instinct and opened up underneath him. 

He’d seen how Jordan was with girls, fast-paced but caring, and all of his past anger started to quickly melt away when he realized that he was in their place. Even if it was just for a minute, a second...

Jordan’s lips left his own and one of his hands released his wrist to bury itself in Asher’s hair, causing the green-eyed boy to bite back a high-pitched noise that threatened to escape. Jordan’s other hand made its way under Asher’s shirt again, feeling up the hard muscles and dipping down to hold onto Asher’s hip, fingers splayed onto the hot skin of his back. Asher bit down on his own tongue so hard he tasted blood when Jordan scattered kisses onto his neck and jaw, biting and soothing, until Asher finally let go.

“_Jordan_...” He breathed, more of a groan, not expecting the sudden rush of cold air over him just a second later.

This time, Jordan was panting for a different reason, leaving Asher underneath him, red-faced and completely wrecked. “Fuck,” Jordan whispered, eyes widening, terrified. Asher felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach and he reached down to pull his shirt back over his abs, the phantom feeling of Jordan’s lips on his neck still there and one he didn’t want to lose. He watched silently and stunned as Jordan started to panic, getting up off of him in a flash and reaching for his schoolbag that was once discarded on the floor.  _ “Fuck.” _

Without another word, Jordan opened Asher’s door and left, not even looking back at him as he did. 

All Asher could do was sit up, blink a few times, and listen to the roar of Jordan’s car pulling out of the driveway as the reality of what he just did set in.

_ Fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that happened...I hope you liked it? I'm not that confident in this one tbh, but I needed to write these two again :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
